nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:DeadRaiser/Custom Map Selection: Round 1
Hello everyone! With this blog post, we are going to hold the first round of voting for which user made maps will be selected to be turned into custom maps for World at War and Black Ops III zombies. This first round is between maps made by the same users, meaning that user maps will not be directly voted against each other unless they have been created by the same person. This is to ensure everyone gets the same amount of representation in the final vote. There are two categories: Legacy and Modern. Legacy maps are older user made maps, typically being created before 2015. Most of these maps were made by individuals that no longer have a presence on the site or are old maps made by current users. These are maps that will only be released to the NZP community via the Discord and will not see a public release on Steam Workshop or modding forums such as UGX-Mods or ZombieModding. The only time these will see a wider release is if the original author gives explicit permission. Modern maps are newer maps from the site, having been made by newer and/or more active users on the site over the past four years. As most of these maps have their original authors on site, the creative freedom on each will be based on what the author allows. These maps, with permission, will see a wider release, being uploaded to UGX-Mods and ZombieModding, with the possibility of a Workshop release later. The maps will always see a Discord release first before migrating to other sites. For the voting in the first round, it will be seperated by user in each category. Some users may appear twice as they have both legacy and modern maps, while others may not appear here but will show up in the final round due to only having one map. Some users may also appear twice if they are a part of a collaborative project. The map with the most votes will be selected as the primary candidate and move on to the next round of voting. Note: Any map that isn't selected either here or in the final round of voting will still be candidates for custom maps. They will be immediately entered when the second set of maps are to be selected. 'Legacy' DeadRaiser Schule der Untoten Wahnsinnig der Kirche Magma-Man Abandoned Clockwork 900bv Der Niedergang Verhängnis EternalBlaze/Interceptor7 Bombed Out Hidden Shadows Ebon Shadowshot L.U.N.A.R. Shinin no meiyo Mirai Moon Stadt der Untoten Castillo de los Muertos RisingSun2013 Mesto Khraneniya Underground Railroad Perk-a-Cola Karneval der Toten Stranded EternalBlaze The Bog Mountainside Maps automatically moved to final round: Zombie Fortress by ZombineTM. 'Modern' Roach Day of the Departed The Final Struggle Anakin Nakamura Discovery Attack of the Kormans Greedyselfish Reign of Fire Cyborg Reliance Zombiehunter115 Confess Your Sins Chernobyl Icestormshadow Ascension 218 Auge des Schattens Maps automatically moved to final round: Pendulum by Crystar800, Pink Pills by 900bv. 'Results' Voting has concluded for the first round. The maps selected are: Legacy *'DeadRaiser' - Schule der Untoten *'Magma-Man' - Clockwork *'900bv' - Der Niedergang *'EternalBlaze/Interceptor7' - Hidden Shadows *'Ebon Shadowshot' - L.U.N.A.R *'Mirai Moon' - Stadt der Untoten *'RisingSun2013' - Underground Railroad *'Perk-a-Cola' - Karneval der Toten *'EternalBlaze' - The Bog *'ZombieTM' - Zombie Fortress Modern *'RoachTheIntelCollector' - Day of the Departed *'Anakin Nakamura' - Attack of the Kormans *'Greedyselfish' - Cyborg Reliance *'Zombiehunter115' - Confess Your Sins *'Icestormshadow' - Ascension 218 *'Crystar800' - Pendulum *'900bv' - Pink Pills The maps that did not make it to the second round of selection will be kept to be voted on at a later time. Go to the second blog post here to vote on the final selection. Category:Blog posts Category:DeadRaiser